tales_and_rwby_twinversefandomcom-20200216-history
Innominat
Innominat (イノミナット, Inominatto) is the fictional character and one of the four main male, but major, antagonists of the Tales of Berseria series of the Tales of series. He is one of the five great Empyreans, is an extremely powerful Malak of Suppression whom the Exorcists of the Abbey, more specifically Artorius Collbrande, is attempting to summon and revive to purge and sunder all emotion from humanity and "free and cleanse" the world of Daemonblight and malevolence. He takes on the form of Velvet's sacrificed and deceased brother and is mentioned in Tales of Zestiria. ""Farce?" How callous. That "farce" is the true face of my sister. She hates, resents, devours and kills. She trample people, cities, everything, living only by her emotions... What an ugly, tainted soul. (Laphicet the Malak: It's not like that!) Nothing you say will matter. She knows. She knows if it's the truth." :—Innominat. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Abby Trott (English), Rie Kugimiya (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Innominat is the deity worshipped by the Abbey 1,000 years before the story of Tales of Zestiria. Known as the 5th Empyrean, he is the great Empyrean of Suppression whom the Abbey, more specifically Artorius Collbrande, is attempting to revive so that he may sunder emotion from humanity and "free" the world of malevolence. Appearance Innominat is depicted in a children's book as an eight-headed serpent. * Hair Color: Not Known * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Golden * Age: 3 (Chronological), 14 (Body Chronology) * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 141cm * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Laphicet Crowe is the younger brother of Velvet Crowe who suffered from a plague known as the Twelve Year Sickness. One day, he and his sister went out and was attacked by a daemon, but were both rescued by their brother-in-law, Artorius. Later, Laphicet spoke with Artorius about the impending Scarlet Night and longing to make a world in which Velvet can be happy. Having read Artorius' book, Laphicet understood the necessity of two souls of powerful resonance and free of eight types of malevolence needing to be sacrificed in order to resurrect Innominat, the Empyrean of Suppression, and rid the world of daemons. After meeting his uncle in the cemetery, Laphicet volunteered himself as the second sacrifice to revive Innominat due to his illness prevented himself from seeing the next Scarlet Night occurred three years later. Artorius's unborn son having been the first nine years before this and was reincarnated as Teresa Linares' Malak, Number Two/Phi, while his wife, Celica Crowe,was reincarnated into the Malak, Seres. After that, Laphicet requested that Artorius keep this information hidden from Velvet, to which Artorius agreed. After Laphicet's apparent death, Velvet was tormented by the anger and sadness before vowing revenge upon Artorius, even to the point of turning into a daemon, setting the event of the entire series. However, unknown to Velvet, Laphicet did not die but became Innominat's malakhim vessel and assumes the body based of him in order to finish his incarnation, fully having his free will, and decided to purge the world from the malevolence. Synopsis ''Tales of Berseria Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also Etymology External links * Innominat ''Talespedia * Innominat Aselia Notes & Trivia * The name of Innominat derives from the Latin innominatus, meaning "nameless". * Innominat/Laphicet Crowe is similar to Mithos Yggdrasill from Tales of Symphonia. Both are pre-teen boys with older sisters with whom they share a close bond, become godlike figures, seek to turn everyone in the world into soulless drones, opposed by their older sisters (in one way or another), and are ultimately replaced as God-figure. * Before the revealation of Innominat's true identity, there had been several plot points which foreshadowed the truth behind Innominat. ** During the prologue, Laphicet acts in such a way that, on second look reveals he knew that his days were numbered due to his disease. ** At the day of the Scarlet Night, Laphicet makes a point of buying Velvet a comb and has a speech on the cape about how he wishes to explore the world which ends in such a way that suggests he already knows this is his last day of life. ** His actions just before Artorius kills him are truly odd; in that he gives the impression of resignation and acceptance, not even struggling. * Innominat's eight-headed serpent form is based on the Yamata no Orochi from Japanese Mythology. * The shrine in which he lies dormant also similar to Orochi from Okami. Category:Articles Unknown